Prom
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Sasuke, the teacher, and Naruto, his student, on prom night. SasuNaru. Oneshot.


_So it's prom night._

_She turned you down 'cause she don't date **dead-lasts** but it's alright and you don't care._

_And you drink the punch, and feel kinda funny - **hey, was that spiked?** - and he tells you to sit down and you push him and then you kiss him because you need to… and…_

_Why does it feel this good?_

_Why's he kissing you back? He didn't even have the punch. But you don't care because it's prom night and he smells so surprisingly sweet. And then when his husky breath utters that word you know you're in heaven._

_**"Dobe."**_

- - - - - - - - - - -

And so you wake up.

Sitting up hard was clearly a stupid idea, Naruto realised, as his head thwacked against the shelves above - what compelled him to nail them there? - and the throbbing headache that was to destroy his day began.

Sighing, the boy threw aside his covers, placed his left palm against his now bruised forehead, and rolled out of bed.

He wanted to stay snuggled up and warm but classes called, and sensei wouldn't be too happy if he turned up late.

Sensei would probably be happier if he didn't turn up at all, but exams beckoned and even Naruto knew he had to work if he wanted to pass.

And so, stripping himself of clothes and flicking on the hot water, Naruto moved toward the shower.

- - - - - - - - - -

_So he looks upset._

_He shouldn't because he should be excited and you shouldn't care 'cause he's a bloody student but you do and so you approach him - alone, of course - and place your hand on his shoulder._

_Usually he seems so tall but slumped down like this he's small and vulnerable and oh so fuckable but no, you shouldn't, you couldn't._

_And you say something and he pushes you and then he's kissing you and you want it and he wants it and you whisper **that** word and then he smiles._

_And shit, how can anyone smile that brightly?_

- - - - - - - - - -

And so you wake up.

Cold as a nightmare - not that that had been, quite the opposite really - and dripping in sweat, Sasuke peered at the clock to his side.

6.15 AM. Much too early; but he was a morning person and so Sasuke climbed out of bed, the images of that dream still vivid in his mind.

But he couldn't think about that. He was working today, he was professional, and _damn_ - if they ever found that…

Well, he'd be fired for sure. And that wasn't something he needed to happen.

Sasuke crossed the room, pulling a neatly folded shirt and newly pressed pair of trousers - clean-cut and crisply elegant - out of his drawer, moving to get boxers and socks and where was that damn tie?

He sighed. It'd be a long day.

- - - - - - - - - -

_And so he touched you._

_He saw that smile and you tried to hide but for some strange reason he liked it and his kisses are so unbelievably strong, leaving little butterfly trails down your neck and torso and woah - it's way too fast. Your head's spinning - **must be the punch** - and you're so damn drunk and virginal and he wants you and it's prom night and aren't you meant to get laid on prom night?_

_But he must feel guilty 'cause he suddenly stops and his eyes are so wide and blank - **expressionless** - and shit. It's over, isn't it?_

- - - - - - - - - - -

And so you stop the shower.

Naruto rubbed at his head, in a vague attempt to clear its thoughts. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work, those dreams continuing to plague his mind.

The blonde dressed quickly - as quickly as he could - yanking on jeans and an orange jumper, grabbing black boots and heading out of the door. He'd grab breakfast on the way.

It was far too cold for March, wintry winds racing across his face and dying them pink. He pulled up his collar to little affect, sighed and moved a little faster. Eventually, it seemed, he arrived at the school, and headed toward his first class.

- - - - - - - - - -

_And so he grabs at your hand._

_You'd pulled away, because you were so sure he didn't want it and it was wrong anyway but he's grabbed your hand and pulled you back, his alcohol-drenched breath clogging your mouth with kiss after lick and a flick of his tongue, daring you to move just a little closer._

_Well, you'd be a fool not to oblige._

_But you're at school and there are boundaries - **so temptingly forbidden** - so you tell him no, not here, not now, and then he asks that question that'll echo forever in your mind._

_"Where, then?"_

- - - - - - - - - -

And so you're teaching.

The school day had dragged itself to a start and Sasuke tapped his pen against the desk, as the last of his students filed in.

The minute hand struck dead on twelve, and Sasuke smirked the beginning of lessons, turning with a "morning, class" - before he found himself interrupted by the appearance of a late student.

"S-Sorry, Sensei," Naruto mumbled, as he appeared in the doorway.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke replied, cursing to himself at the blonde's arrival. "Take your seat."

Naruto should've known by now he wasn't to show up at Sasuke's lessons. Sasuke had agreed to tutor him personally. It was just that… with the teen here…

How was the raven supposed to concentrate?

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_And so it was prom night._

_That you hid in a closet and locked the door and prayed no-one noticed they were one chaperone short as you kissed and embraced and cried out as quietly as you could._

_It was prom night._

_It practically expected sex._

_And then you lay on each other and in each other and whispered whatever you could think to say and vowed not to say a word 'cause this was illegal and wrong and oh so goddamn right._

_And then you kissed - and smiled, 'cause you knew it wouldn't be the last time._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

And so he looks up.

And you look up.

And you both look down, praying that nobody can see how red you've gone.

…And then you smile.


End file.
